


Rare is this love

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related, Hope, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Short, episode 194 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 194!!! (Fluff version)Martin is waiting for him in the front room of 105 Hill Top Road, among all the cluttered furniture with the dust covers that, in the right lighting, look suspiciously like cobwebs.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Rare is this love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [“Run”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5I-ttgLKaU) by Hozier
> 
> _Rare is this love, keep it covered_   
>  _I need you to run to me, run to me, lover_   
>  _Run until you feel your lungs bleeding_

Martin is waiting for him in the front room of 105 Hill Top Road, among all the cluttered furniture with the dust covers that, in the right lighting, look suspiciously like cobwebs. His arms are crossed over his chest; his face is pinched in something that might be annoyance, and might be fear.

Jon does not hesitate for a moment before striding over and enveloping him in an embrace.

He curls his arms tight around Martin's back, holding him as close to his chest as he can manage; presses his face into Martin's hair and takes a moment to feel the pure and aching relief that he is  _ here, _ that he is okay, that Jon was not too late. He can feel himself shaking, residual fear leaving him unsteady and weak. Although perhaps that is partly due to being disconnected from the Eye under the camera's influence, as well.

"You shouldn't be here," Martin says softly, still holding himself rigid and unresponsive in Jon's arms.

"I'm sorry," is all Jon can say in return. "I'm sorry, you were right, taking Jonah's place was a stupid idea. I love you."

It's the litany that has been playing in his head the entire time he has been traveling here, all the things he needed to say to Martin, the things that would have haunted him forever if he'd never gotten a chance to.

"I love you," he repeats for good measure, tightening his arms around Martin, and something in Martin's posture softens. His own arms uncross, and he hooks them around Jon's back, pulling them as close as physically possible into each other's space. He presses his face into Jon's shoulder.

"I love you too," he whispers, the words muffled against Jon's neck. "But you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous and- and I'm sorry for leaving without telling you but if Annabelle finds you here it's all going to go wrong."

"She already knows," Jon says softly. He may not Know where she is right now, or what she is planning, but he saw the tremors in the webs that lace around the house when he had stepped inside. This is her domain, and she will feel the disturbances made by any who enter.

Martin lets out a harsh, frustrated breath, and Jon tenses, preparing to be berated again. But all Martin says is, "Okay. So much for that plan. We'll just have to improvise."

"I'm sorry-" Jon starts to say, wanting to apologize for messing up whatever scheme Martin had apparently been concocting, but he is interrupted as Martin's lips find his own.

The kiss is soft, and it lingers for several heartbeats before Martin pulls back and shakes his head slightly.

"Thank you for coming for me," he says, and Jon closes his eyes and nods.

"Always."

They are deep in the heart of the spider's web, with no idea what is waiting for them, and Jon is cut off from the Eye and powerless. But they have each other, and that is enough. Whatever is coming, they can face it. Together.


End file.
